1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure hidden mount for electric motor carbon brushes comprised of one-piece fabricated conductive copper mounts conjoined to two sides of bakelite and, furthermore, having a curved retaining tab projecting from one side of the conductive copper mount near the terminal connector, a structural innovation that not only permits the easy placement of the carbon brushes, but also simplifies and accelerates the process of conjoining the conductive copper mounts to the bakelite; furthermore, since the conductive spade plug of the conductive copper mounts as well as the terminal connector of the external wiring are on the same side, the conductive copper mounts can be interchangeably installed to either of the two sides of the bakelite, thereby reducing production costs, with the advantages of this interchangeability also simplifying the assembly process and further lowering many aspects of production overhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electric motor carbon brush mount is comprised of a bottom plate 1, bakelite 2 conjoined to the upper extent of the bottom plate 1, conductive copper mounts 6 fastened onto the bakelite 2, and carbon brushes 4 inserted into the conductive copper mounts 6; wherein each of the said conductive copper mounts 6 consists of an upper copper strip element 61 and an lower copper strip element 62 that are placed together and then fastened to the bakelite 2, and two lateral openings 612 of the brush containment slot 611 are formed along the center of the upper copper strip element 61, with a terminal connector 613 formed on one side and a conductive spade plug 614 formed on the other side; as such, after a carbon brush 4 is installed into each of the conductive copper mounts 6, the copper wires 41 of the carbon brushes 4 are routed through the openings 612 and then attached to the conductive spade plugs 614 of the conductive copper mounts 6, thereby achieving an electric motor carbon brush mount structure.
However, due to its structural characteristics, the said electric motor brush mount is incapable of achieving ideal performance in actual utilization, with the generally observed drawbacks including:
1. Non-interchangeable Components PA0 2. Difficult Assembly PA0 3. Increased Production Cost
Since the conventional carbon brush mounts are situated at the lateral end of the conductive copper mounts 6 and, furthermore, are in continuity with the conductive spade plug 614 of the carbon brushes 4 as well as the externally connected wires of the terminal connectors 613, and since each of the said parts are respectively formed on the two sides of the conductive copper mounts 6 which are respectively fastened to the two sides of the bakelite 2, they are structurally dissimilar and cannot be interchangeably utilized.
When the conventional carbon brush mounts are assembled, the upper and lower copper strip elements 61 and 62 must first be placed together, after which the carbon brushes 4 are installed into them, and then fastened to the bakelite 2 and, furthermore, following fastening, the terminal connectors 613 must also be coupled, resulting in a relatively difficult assembly procedure; furthermore, the brush containment holes 611 of the said terminal connectors 613 providing for the installation of the carbon brushes 4 have straight surfaces along their two sides such that when the brushes 4 are inserted, the copper wires 41 of the sides become caught in the straight surfaces at the two sides of the brush containment holes 611 and cannot be inserted through; as such, it is difficult to install the carbon brushes 4 into the brush containment holes 611 of the conductive copper mounts 6 and, furthermore, fastening the conductive copper mounts 6 to the bakelite 2 is similarly arduous.
Since the conventional conductive copper mounts 6 are fastened to the two sides of the bakelite 2 and consist of dissimilarly structured upper and lower copper strip elements 61 and 62 that must be placed together and then fastened to the bakelite 2, when they are fastened, since the alignment is difficult, this results in a high post-fastening defect rates; furthermore, since the copper mounts 6 consist of dissimilarly structured upper and lower copper strip elements 61 and 62, each copper strip element requires a separate fabrication mold, which not only increases production cost, but also raises the fastening defect rate, resulting in greater cost burdens for manufacturers.
In view of the said drawbaoks, the applicant of the invention herein, having accumulated many years of specialized experience in the electric motor accessories industry, conducting extensive research, which finally culminated in the development of the invention herein. Furthermore, following completion of the design, the product was fabricated, tested for feasibility, and found to be fully compliant with new patent application requirements, following which the improved structure hidden mount for electric motor carbon brushes of the present invention was submitted in application for patent rights.